


Empathy

by SophieGraceJ



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/F, Female Anti-Hero, I can't help myself, i ship carmina and mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieGraceJ/pseuds/SophieGraceJ
Summary: “You’re different when Lou isn’t around, when no one can see you,” Carmina spoke quieter than usual, kinder. More open for a response in return.“What makes you think that?”Uncomfortable. It made Mickey uncomfortable to feel Carmina’s eyes examine her, not with contempt but empathy.“Your eyes. It’s your eyes, they speak louder than words ever could. If you could go back in time and change the future, you would.”





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Far Cry: New Dawn and loved it so much! It's fucking fun, the gameplay is just epic, the storyline is really interesting and well done, the characters are great, the performances were perfect as always and I've found myself a new damn ship!! XD 
> 
> Carmina and Mickey. I don't know if I'm the only one, but as soon as I saw them interact in that one scene (I won't spoil) I just got this strange feeling from it. I think I just have a thing for heroines and villains having an intimate relationship, a relationship that isn't just one thing, isn't straightforward. I got that sense from them for some reason. I don't know, maybe i'm just into that trope too much hahaha

“You’re as stubborn as your hero, I’ll give ya that.” 

Still nothing. Still not a word from her pretty little mouth. Mickey wasn’t sure of whether she was surprised or bored of it, of her, of Kim and Nick Ryes daughter dearest. It was rather the catch, she wasn’t just any rabbit. No cap, but certainly no random lettuce eating rodent.

Found wandering alone out east, returning back to the rabbits nest they called Prosperity. Bullshit, no comfort, no peace in the world. Only chaos, nature is chaos after all. Especially after the bombs, a clean slate to be built upon. But even chaos has a hierarchy, even chaos has a currency. Power. That was the only prosperity Mickey and her sister would approve of. 

Mickey tore her eyes away from Carmina, sending a glare behind the beanie wearing rabbit, out towards one of the windows. Night, it was late, possibly past midnight. The Rye girl had been in this shitty old room for a day, Mickey and Lou had tried to gouge out of her where the cap was, what they were doing but it didn’t get results. 

Lou was Lou, abrupt and impulsive. Scared the shit out of poor miss Carmina regardless of results, part of Mickey found amusement from it, found it fun to watch the fear burn in those blue eyes, but the other part, maybe the part she got from her mother was finding no joy in it. Empathy …

Empathy was still a weakness, a weakness that she had learned to disguise as cunning, as being manipulative and smart, a step ahead of everyone else. Maybe that was the case, but there was always that nagging empathy. That guilt in breaking that promise her mother had asked of her, away from Lou’s hearing. Of not ending up like him … 

But there she was, standing merciless in a room stained with blood and murder, where torment and torture occurred by her and her sister’s hand. 

“I’m not telling you anything, I just won’t. Nothing you do will change that,” Carmina said, easing Mickey back into reality, far from worries and truth. 

Mickey liked the sound of Carmina’s voice, and so tried to hear more of it. 

“Why did you go to them for help? Why Rush? Why those fuckers? What’re you so afraid of?” 

Mickey couldn’t help it, she just wanted to hear more from the captive, the rabbit. She needed to know more than she deserved, more than what was necessary. 

Carmina’s blue eyes burned again, but not with fear. Mickey smiled. It was about time the rabbit had a bit of fight in ‘em. 

“Wha-fuck you! You and your highwaymen have been terrorising us, taking and stealing from us, you’re a monster! You and your sister are monsters! I fucking hate you!” 

Short-sighted. Young. Passionate. Fiery. 

Mickey remembered being there, that phase, more so than she remembered where she was and who she was with. Of course, she was with Lou, they’d always been side by side, but not always without their Pops. That fucker. 

Glad. 

She was glad they killed that bastard. 

Mickey laughed, watching unfazed as Carmina pulled at her bindings, kicked at the ground attempting to lift the chair in the hopes of who the fuck knows what. What did she think would happen if she were to get out of that chair? Would she come at Mickey? Make a run for it? She wouldn’t get far, but she fought either way. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, you’ll hurt yourself little rabbit,” Mickey sighed, analysing the way those blue eyes evaluated back. Evaluated the room, evaluated Mickey and the fact that Lou, for once, wasn’t by her side. 

No. Mickey wanted to visit the little rabbit by herself, thinking that maybe Carmina would just give in. Mickey was no fool, she knew Lou wasn’t the most welcoming, neither was she herself, but she was an improvement to her younger sister in the context of friendliness. 

“Can’t you just let me go? I don’t even know where they are. I’ve got nothing to give you,” little rabbit said, finally giving up on her childish antics, finally coming to a paralysis state, shrinking into the chair from the exertion.

The way the little rabbit sat allowed Mickey to look closer, to see much more. The moon’s light was seeping in through the glass and drowning Carmina’s face with it. There was a nasty bruise on her freckled cheek. Purple and red. Lou had put it there with that helmet of hers…

“I don’t get it … I don’t get you people. You say you solve problems but all you’ve done is caused problems,” little rabbit huffed, eyes dropping, she was tired. Perfect time to get information from her. Brain muddled, common sense muffled, if that pretty little rabbit had any common sense to start with anyways. 

Mickey withdrew a chair from a shadowy corner and sat it right in front of Carmina, not too close that it would awaken her from that sleepy state, but close enough that she wouldn’t be in the dark, near enough that Carmina would know who was talking to her, who was watching. 

Their knees parallel, if Mickey scraped the chair just that bit closer, a few shuffles, their knees would be touching. 

“You know what little rabbit … If I had it my way, you would have been on our side long ago. You’ve got that young, fruitful spirit. You’re a fighter. I dig that. I really do.”

“What makes you think I would have joined you?” 

“What makes you think you woulda had a choice?” 

No answer.

Shit. Was that enough to pull her from her dream-like state? Carmina’s eyes had widened, like a scared little rabbit. On the brink again, on the edge of a cliff so high up there was no sight of ground.

“Listen rabbit, you and me got off on the wrong foot -”

“-great deduction asshole. You stole my home, my dad…” 

Mickey felt her lips move to a smile, she wouldn’t want to admit it to Lou, but she liked Carmina more than she thought she would. 

“You got your pops back thanks to the cap, no need to dwell on the past,” Mickey replied. 

Carmina inhaled deeply, eyes flickering from Mickeys face to their feet placed sternly on the dirty concrete. Close. They were close. 

Mickey’s legs were extended out, she had no need to be stiff, she owned this shithole, but Carmina, the little rabbit, she was slowly but surely beginning to huddle into a ball, shrinking into herself. There was no sight of escape for her. She’d have to wait for the cap to save her, that was the plan anyway. 

“… I just want to sleep.” 

Mickey’s face fell, no longer stuck in that façade of not giving a fuck, she softened, without wanting to. Every time Mickey saw Carmina, she softened and she both hated it and loved it. Reminded her of mother. Lou wouldn’t understand… Lou was always too much like pops. 

“I’m not gonna stop ya. Go ahead.” 

Carmina responded in a way Mickey hadn’t been expecting. And oh how shocking it was. With a sister like Lou, nothing should have shocked her as much. But the gentle smile of Carmina’s face was enough to touch that long lost wonderment inside Mickey. 

“You’re different when Lou isn’t around, when no one can see you,” Carmina spoke quieter than usual, kinder. More open for a response in return. 

“What makes you think that?” 

Uncomfortable. It made Mickey uncomfortable to feel Carmina’s eyes examine her, not with contempt but empathy. 

“Your eyes. It’s your eyes, they speak louder than words ever could. If you could go back in time and change the future, you would.” 

Don’t end up like him … Promise me you won’t end up like him. 

Look after each other. 

“Maybe. That’s not a possibility though, there’s no going back in time. I am what I am, my sister and I are what we are.” 

“So you know then. You know what you do is wrong? It’s never too late to change … Come to prosperity with me, if you show that you can change we’ll help you and your sister. Just leave the highwaymen behind …” 

Mickey looked away from Carmina, too afraid of how real, how intimate this was becoming. No, no. Carmina was making her weak… She couldn’t be weak. The only currency is power … 

“Please Mickey. It doesn’t have to end in violence, work with us. We only want a good world, for everyone.” 

Please … Michelle. 

She stood from her chair, as if it were all poison, all killing her slowly with its venomous words of lies … No, it was venomous words of truth. She could turn away from the highwaymen, she could go with Carmina, she knew the people there would forgive her if she tried. It was just …

Lou. She wouldn’t abandon what they’ve created. Too much like pops. And Michelle promised that she would never leave Louise, she would protect her no matter what. 

“Please. Run away while you still can. You can be a good person, I can see it. If you come with me, I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you-”

“-shut up. Just shut up.” 

No. The highwaymen were her home. Lou was her home. 

Carmina was crying, the little rabbit was crying. Blue eyes liquid and raining tears down her freckled face. There was no going back. Ride or die, that was it. She would ride and die with Lou, like they promised. 

Mickey grasped a knife from one of the tables. Carmina whimpered. Mickey walked to the little rabbit. 

“Please don’t.”

Mickey ignored the little rabbits’ pleas, instead focusing on the bindings. Sawing through the tough plastic, she tore it away from Carmina’s soft skin. 

“What’re you doing?” 

“Letting you go. You’re free to go, I’ll make sure none of my people attack you. Go back to prosperity and make sure to tell your cap that if they fuck with us one more time … We will take it all away. No mercy.” 

Carmina grabbed Mickey’s hand before she could withdraw. Her skin really was soft. 

“My offer’s still up. As long as I’m around, you’re welcome to come to Prosperity in peace. There’s always hope. For everyone. For you.”


End file.
